


A Story to Tell

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Hawkmates and Friends [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Edith decide it's time to tell little Aldus their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story to Tell

They argued softly so that Aldus wouldn’t hear them in the next room.

 

“Edith he needs to know!”

“I know, but he’s only 6. He’s still so young. I don’t want to scare him.”

“I don’t want to either believe me, but he asks us why now every time we run. We’ve been lucky for a while now, but I don’t know how long that luck will hold out and I want him to be ready for what might happen.”

He took her in his arms and held her close.

“You know Chay-Ara we can tell him however you want.” He used her real name as he spoke so softly only she could here.

She melted into his embrace. She knew he was right.

She looked up into his eyes, “Why don’t we tell it to him as story.”

“I think that’s perfect.

 

 

Joe picked him up from his bedroom and carried him to the couch upside down. Aldus laughed as Joe tickled him.

He sat him down in Edith’s lap and sat down next to them.

“Sweetie, if daddy and I tell you a story you have to promise to listen okay. It’s an important story.”

He looked back and forth between his mother and father before finally replying. “Okay mommy I promise.”

“You see sweetie once upon a time in Egypt there lived a Pharaoh. And this Pharaoh..

“What’s a Pharaoh mommy?” Aldus interrupted.

“It’s like a king Aldy.” Joe answered him.

“Oh.”

“So this Pharaoh had a son who was the prince. This prince was very handsome and kind.” She looked up at Khufu as she said that. “There was also a beautiful high priestess” She anticipated his question and added “A priestess is a woman who helps the king talk to the Gods. You know about the Greek Gods daddy told you about right?” He nodded yes. “Well she spoke to Gods like that, but they were Egyptian for the king.”

“Well the handsome prince and the beautiful priestess fell in love, but they weren’t allowed to be. You see sweetie it was against the law for the prince and the priestess to fall in love, but they did it anyway.”

“Did they get in trouble mommy?”

“Well we’ll get to that. You see the prince and priestess thought they were really good at hiding, but they weren’t. There was also an evil Priest who was jealous of the prince. He thought that he deserved the priestess, but he wasn’t right. So the evil priest decided if he couldn’t have the priestess then no one could. One night he surprised the prince and priestess and well he killed them.”

“So they died? I don’t like this story mommy”

“I know it doesn’t sound happy right now, but the story isn’t over and remember what I said before?”

“I have to listen to the whole story right?”

“Right! You see as he killed these big rocks from the space fell from the sky and destroyed the palace they were all in. As the priest was dying he had a wish, but the priestess had one at the same time. You see the priest wanted to live forever so he could seek revenge on everything, but the priestess wanted her and the prince to be in love forever.”

“Did they get their wishes?”

“They both did. The priest has been able to live forever, but the prince and priestess have been in love forever. They come back to life every time they die, but not as who they were. They become someone new. Someone who doesn’t always remember who they used to be. The evil priest always finds them.”

“Does he always kill them?”

“He does Aldy, but then they become someone new like mommy said. It’s really important you know this story buddy because it isn’t just a story.”

“What do you mean daddy?”

“Honey we told you this story because daddy and I are the prince and priestess. I know it’s a lot, but you’re our big boy now and it’s important you know in case something happens. I don’t want to scare you sweetie, but your daddy is right you need to know.”

Aldus looked like he was pondering something as he sat on his mother’s lap.

“Does this mean something will happen to you and daddy?”

“We hope not buddy, but if it does you’ll see us again. I promise Aldy. We’ll always be with you even if you can’t see us.”

“Daddy is right sweetie. You will see us again someday. We’ll look the same.”

“You know you don’t have to worry if something does happen. Mommy and I have taken care of you. We have things in place if anything does happen okay. And don’t worry okay Aldy nothing is gonna happen right now. Mommy and I are gonna be around for a while yet okay?”

“Okay daddy.”

“You want to go to the park? How about we do something fun now since mommy and I had to tell you that story?”  


“Yeah!” His face lit up at that.

“Sweetie you can always tell daddy and I if you have any worries or if you have any questions you can always ask okay?”

“Okay mommy.” She gave him a big tight hug before Joe threw him over his shoulder.

 

As they walked out of the apartment laughing she laid down on the bed and let her mind wander. She kept pushing back this fear that they had been selfish in deciding to keep Aldus and raise him themselves. She just wanted to keep him in her arms always. She hoped they still had time with him with left before Savage found them.


End file.
